


Anonymous

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Charlie Work where Charlie asks where the glory hole cover is, and Mac replies that he thought it was there on accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

Mac slid into the middle stall, locking the graffiti stained door behind him. He’d had an urge to do this for a while, and the exciting, stomach twisting impulse to act on it flooded him with adrenaline. 

There were harmless looking plugs filling both sides of the glory hole, but they were easy enough to remove. He popped the one obscuring his side out of place and poked his finger through so that the other one fell at the feet of ‘whoever’ was occupying the next stall. He started unbuckling his pants so that the adjacent occupant might get the gist of the situation.  The person on the other side flushed the toilet and slid the rectangular eye slot open like the screens found in confessionals.  
  
Dennis’ eyes peered up at Mac’s hands frozen at his zipper.  Mac had clearly not anticipated that move, and he refused to look down at ‘whoever’s’ pointed stare was now making him regret his decision to do this.

The slot panel closed after slightly _too_  long a time, and he thought that might mean either impending humiliation or the adjacent occupant not acknowledging him for the rest of the week or both or…  
  
But no one had left the stall yet, and he heard the ‘stranger’ cough conspicuously as if to say, “ _Goddammit, stick your dick through the hole already.”_  
  
Mac finished unbuttoning and unzipping, pulling his pants and underwear down mid-thigh.  He hadn’t even thought of needing to get hard before dealing with the whole Glory Hole thing; honestly, the furthest he thought this ahead was getting into the stall.  He wiped his clammy hands on his shirt before taking his cock in hand and thinking about all the people who might be on the other side of that wall.  
  
He had trouble bringing to mind anyone’s mouth other than the one person he  _shouldn’t_ be thinking about, but none of that mattered because it didn’t take long for Mac to get hard in anticipation of the Event.  He guided his cock into the duct tape-lined hole and exhaled heavily when he felt breath and then lips encircling his head with perfect suction, sliding off in a kiss.  
  
Mac had no idea what to do with his hands?  He decided to grip the top of the stall as the person “who probably had full pink lips and sometimes wore slight pink lipgloss or something, yeah imagination” took his cock deeper with each head bob.  A swirl of the tongue from under his shaft to his head elicited an embarrassingly high-pitched yelp from him, and so the disembodied, wet mouth decided to try that move again, then plunged forward to take Mac’s cock as far as the wall allowed.  
  
The sounds Mac made from the other side of the stall almost made this worth it for Dennis, not that he didn’t want to suck someone off in a dirty bathroom. No, he’d been hoping for an opportunity to take Mac’s cock for a while, but this anonymous thing wasn’t doing it for him.  He wanted Mac to pull at his hair, stroke his cheeks, tell him “how you’re so good at this, Den,” but what he got was  _this._ Dennis didn’t deny Mac and himself the joy of a good cock suck; there’d be no winners there.   
  
Dennis hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing up and down on his friend’s cock, feeling himself through his underwear, closing his eyes, and grabbing a handful of his hair as if Mac were there, really  _there_  with him.   
  
He pulled off and let Mac stand there vulnerable while he waited for what Dennis might do.  He heard a protesting whine and saw Mac’s fingers readjust and grip the top of the stall harder.  Dennis ran his mouth along the underside of Mac’s shaft, twisting his tongue and taking Mac in his mouth again, moaning for good measure.  
  
Mac needed this, he’d needed this for a while.  He wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t know who was on the other side of the stall anymore because that was what he was getting off on, but he wasn’t going to tell Dennis that.  That’d make it real; that’d make them have to confront each other over this.  He just wanted to focus on those sweet lips and think of those brown curls, rubbing his thumbs on the metal partition as if it were Dennis’ flushed skin.  He leaned his head against the cold wall, taking his left hand under his shirt, imagining Dennis was holding tight to his hips and tracing soft patterns over his abdomen.  
  
Dennis had worked up a steady rhythm around Mac, memorizing the experience and the taste of his pre-come so that he could work this off later, or at least when Mac left the bathroom.  A sudden gasp gave him a half second to prepare for Mac’s orgasm, so he took his cock as far as possible once more, sucking hard and pulling back slowly until he could lick up the rest of Mac’s come.  
  
Mac rested for a few moments before pulling his underwear and pants back up again, picking up the glory hole cover but deciding not to cap it.  He exited the stall, throwing the plug in the trash and leaving the bathroom then bar before he got any other ideas or urges.


End file.
